heartachenevadafandomcom-20200214-history
Isaac Kaiser
Personality Isaac grew up poor but was able to overcome poverty, which he calls a “condition” like a sickness, and as a result he dislikes poor people very strongly although he does feel sorry for children stuck in that position. Isaac is also extremely competitive and will act very recklessly to come out on top and seem better. He will hold those who do beat him in high regard however, and despite being bitter he will view their relationship as a friendly rivalry when beaten. Isaac believes that only the strong survive due to his past and wants to be stronger than others because he fears he will die if he is weak. Isaac will easily let his ambitions take over him as well. He knows he needs friends to survive but fears that having to care for someone will weigh him down and weaken him. He also doesn't want to bother people with his injuries and seem weak so he will not seek medical help if he needs it. His vices are alcohol and gambling. Appearance Wears a normal blue hoodie and large belt with 2-3 canteens (32 oz.) on it. Also wears special boots to be comfortable on rough terrain so his feet don't hurt History Backstory Isaac was born poor in Las Vegas, but instead of being another sob story he vowed to become someone after his mother and father had died by giving him their food instead of eating. He began to peddle whatever he could until he was capable of running a bootleg oil company by stealing oil from nearby companies. By the time he was found out he had enough money to leave town and sell wares from city to city, however he is currently “vacationing” in Heartache. Heartache, Nevada Isaac had encountered the villain Edwin when he first arrived in town. Edwin used his stand to take and then give back Isaac's pinky and had placed a tracking device inside of it unbeknownst to Isaac. Later, Isaac met the Column Man in Prospector Hotel, who had placed an unknown object into Isaac's heart and told Isaac he would die in a week if he couldn't get the column man a stand. Isaac was incapable of doing so and panicked on the last day of his week and had reverted to alcohol in his panicked state. Once drunk, he deduced that the hospital could save him from dying and had foolishly severed his right arm in order for the hospital to accept him. Afterwards, Isaac returned to the hotel with an arm made of oil to get revenge on the pillar man an had instead met a group of people, Gravio, Cleo, Ash, and Rayne. The group, except for Rayne, went to Courier;s Park to test a lightning cannon made of pool noodles with Hayden that Isaac had originally helped out with alongside Better Man. After testing, Cleo, Gravio, and Isaac branched off to go get pizza when they met Mikizi Captain, who had unconsciously used is stand ability on them. Stand 『Juicebox』 Stats Power: E Speed: D Range: A Staying: B Accuracy: C Learning: A Ability Juicebox is capable of controlling oil that Isaac carries in his canteens, as well as oil from other places such as cars or skin. Can control not just crude oil, but all types like vegetable oil as well Juicebox can turn this oil into shields to block attacks, harden it for a weapon, and move it freely. Juicebox can also reach through oil to attack, for example if Isaac throws a splash of oil at someone, Juicebox can stay by Isaac and reach through the thrown oil ‘’’Appearance’’’ Juicebox has no legs and appears to stick out of wherever it is at (like this: https://imgur.com/a/Xg5mA), has 2 mechanical arms with large white gloves which oil seems to be dripping out from. It's torso is smooth and black with some spots cracked and slightly glowing underneath. Its head is a mask that looks like a coal furnace that is always glowing Trivia Sheet https://docs.google.com/document/d/1I1x5d1hj3k2RfzmT1LNKnlXJ_4nneAWM0jx4x7VYS5k/edit